Motor vehicle doors may include device(s) to sense a nearby object that might be contacted when opening the vehicle door for ingress and egress. When opened, if the vehicle door swings fast enough or hits the object hard enough, damage to the door may be sustained. These devices sense the distance to the object, typically using a sensor(s) located on the exterior surface of the door, and determine if it is within the door's projected swing path. The device is then able to slow the door, thus preventing damage to the door and object.